Another Cinderella Story
by Locket Fox
Summary: Based off of Another Cinderella Story. Red is a maid for the power hungry Lance, and his two sick daughters, Misty and Lorelei. When Green Oak, the famous Gym Leader comes back to school, will he remember his childhood friend that he fell for? Originalshipping, Preciousmetalshipping, AU Hiatus is over!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Pokémon, I'm just simply mashing them together.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Meet Green Oak**

Red was extremely happy.

He was at the Pokémon League, and had just beaten Lance, his evil stepfather- master- weirdo thingy. He was now in the Hall of Fame, proud of the look on Lance's face, and the excited jumping and clapping of his best friend Gold.

There was also another figure clapping, who seemed vaguely familiar. The image was fuzzy, like static and looked unclear. But Red could remember him from somewhere.

"Gr–?"

"RED!"

The boy snapped out of his daydream, and looked at Lance, who had called him. "How can I focus on my challengers when you are off in your dreamland?" Lance demanded, ticked at the teen's slacking off.

Red straightened and quickly bowed his head in apology.

"Whatever." Lance waved him off. "Go get me some Fresh Water, I'm parched from my last challenge."

Red nodded and ran off to the nearest vending machine.

"Mr. Lance?" One of his challengers asked. "Who is that boy anyway?"

"Oh, it's a long story." Lance sighed. "His father and I used to be good friends, he used to be in the Elite Four, you know. Then he died, and I had to look after the kiddo. Since I needed a little assistant, I took him in." Lance said thoughtfully. "You know, it wasn't really that long of a story after all."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red ran to the vending machine, and inserted a few bills, and selected the Fresh Water. When the bottle came down though, a grabby hand went and snatched it from Red's hands.

"Oh my gosh," Misty, his terrible stepsister sneered. "Thank you so much for getting me a drink, Red!"

Red rolled his eyes, and selected another one, only this time, it got stuck.

"Great," Red sighed. "Your dad is gonna kill me."

"Not my problem." Misty scoffed.

"I hear you're holding up the line of challengers." Lorelei, his other disgusting stepsister came up to them and selected a Soda Pop. "How distracting are you! Always dreaming that you're going to beat Dad and prance off with your knight in shining armor!" Misty and Lorelei cackled, Red leaving as soon as he got the Fresh Water unstuck.

They always tease him once they figured out he was bi, but really, almost half the school was bi, and everyone was cool with it. They just hated him.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Lance came out of the limo, shouting in his PokéGear. "I don't want to go on that stupid radio show at Goldenrod! That old coot Professor Oak is too nosy about everyone's personal business! I said no, and the answer will always be no!"

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?" Misty squealed into her own PokéGear. "He's coming back! This will be the best semester ever!"

Lorelei scoffed into her PokéGear and squealed as well. "He is so hot!"

At the same time, Red came to the mansion on his bicycle to the back of the house to his small looking room.

"There's laundry to do!" Lorelei reminded.

"I know!"

"Don't you dare turn on that TV!" Lance shouted as he went into his room. "Yeah Dad!" Misty yelled back, and encouraged her sister to turn it on.

Immediately, the screen flickered to life in both the living room and Red's small room while he folded the laundry.

The female reporter smiled as she started the report. "I'm here at Pallet High School where the famous young gym leader of Viridian City, Green Oak, will come back to his home town after years of separation, bringing his triple threat of knowledge, battle skills, and handsome looks along with him."

The scene switched to the Viridian Gym, and Green Oak looking confident as he commanded his strong looking Arcanine to defeat a Nidoking. It also switched to a radio snippet as an interviewer asked him, "What are your plans for the future?"

"I'm planning to go back to my roots, you know? Going back to high school in Pallet and just keep it real." Green replied.

Misty squealed, and Lorelei just looked hungrily at the TV, not daring to blink.

"And how exactly will Oak keep it real? The gym leaders are funding a battling competition held here in Pallet where one lucky student will win the opportunity to go to the Pokémon League and also win a trip to Viridian City for a month!" The reporter said in delight.

Misty and Lorelei looked at each other when realization dawned on them, and smiled deviously.

Red saw this as well, and just smiled hopelessly as he realized that he was never going to win.

"So all you challengers out there in Pallet, get ready to get your battle on!" The woman ended it with a smile.

_Beep! _The sound of the intercom cracked to life as Lance's distorted voice echoed in his room.

"Red, I need you here, pronto!" Red winced, and cursed internally. He reached out and pushed the button to reply back. "I'll be right there!"

There was a moment of silence until his voice was heard again. "Can you feel that?"

Red hesitated, confused. "What?"

"I'm choking you. From a distance. Choking you!"

Le sigh.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red rushed outside to be picked up by his good friend.

"Hey," He greeted quickly. "Hey what up?" Gold casually said with a huge smile as he started up the car. Red pulled down the mirror, or tried to, since the mirror came crashing down.

"What the– oh, Gold." Red carefully put the mirror back in its rightful place. "You should really get this thing fixed."

"Thing?" Gold exclaimed. "Don't hurt her feelings. Or else she'll break down for good." He whispered quietly, as if the vehicle could hear them. Red smiled at this, and Gold patted the orange car. "You gotta respect the Great Magikarp."

Red chuckled. "You're so weird, Gold."

"Hey, do you think my goggles go with my hat?" Gold wondered. "I want your honest opinion."

"You look…awesome, as always." Red laughed.

"Thanks, it's a Gold original." He proudly smirked. "I decided to dress in style since it's gonna be our last semester together ever!"

"Aw, do you think you could ever survive senior year without me?" Red said sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, I'll become a PokéAthelon famous athlete, and you'll become the Pokémon League Champion, obviously. Oh, and on the weekends, I'll pick you up in my private jet and we'll go battling in Unova." Gold rattled off, looking quite confident that it'll happen.

"Uh, wow, that's quite specific."

"Embrace your awesomeness!"

They arrived at school and Red sighed in despair. "Gold, I actually have to get into the Pokémon League before I become Champion of it and embrace my awesomeness."

"Shut up, you're gonna get there soon, I promise." Gold smiled. "Don't even think otherwise."

Next to them, a red Ferrari drove smoothly up to them and parked. Inside was a girl with shoulder length brown hair sitting in the driver's seat chattering to her little minions. "…it makes your skin smoother, I'm not kidding, It's called the one-sip diet." Blue, Misty, and Lorelei were all drinking Soda Pops, and when Blue laid her mascara- thick eyes on Red, she smirked, and dumped all of her drink on his clothes.

Red gasped, and Lorelei laughed at him.

"Oh sorry Red," Blue feigned innocence. "I didn't see you there. It's like you were totally invisible."

Gold stomped up behind Red. "Oh yeah? Check out my totally invisible finger!" He shouted angrily and held up a fist to the little trio.

"Stop it, Gold," Red stuck out an arm to prevent the golden eyed boy to go on a rampage. "Let's just go."

The duo headed into the school, and Gold started to complain about the girls.

"They're such bitches! They think they can do whatever they want like no one even matters—" A jock came up to Gold and flicked his goggles. "Nice goggles, weirdo. But Halloween was last year!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you look like a—" Red interrupted quickly before things could get out of hand. "Where were we? Bitches doing whatever they want?"

Gold rolled his eyes, and continued on. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted—"

"Oh my god!" A cheerleader, Whitney, who was right in front of them, suddenly screamed. "It's Green Oak!"

"—and you were rudely interrupted yet again." Red tried, and smiled when Gold sent a withering glare at him.

They were stampeded over, and at the front entrance, was Green Oak, with his best friend Silver. "Hey everybody! How's it going?" Green called out happily, and there was a warm response from the crowd that was currently swamping them.

Whitney eagerly shook her pom-poms in Green's face, and Silver immediately leapt to his defense. "Hey, stop, that's annoying."

"Back off, everyone." Silver commanded, and the crowd backed off a little bit, but they were still trying to get to Green.

"Oh my god, I love you so much!" A fanboy reached out, and Green smiled nicely and shook his hand. "Hey, thanks a lot."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"I don't want you to feel as if you're a shiny Pokémon that trainers are after." Silver said, worried.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The ladies just can't keep their hands off me." Green waggled his eyebrows seductively.

"Shut up you, you're bi, everyone knows that." Silver replied with a smirk. "This school year, will be the best of your life, I'll make absolutely sure of it. This will be the start of the new Green Oak."

Green smiled, and the two friends high-fived each other.

"Even the Dragonairs can't keep their tails off you." Silver joked.

"Aw dude, don't even mention that weirdo dragon guy—" Green started to protest, but accidentally bumped into a random person and their books went flying to the floor.

"Ow!" The person cried out, and Green immediately spun around to apologize.

"Oh hey, are you okay—?" Green met the other person's eyes, and they were the most brightest, beautiful, scarlet that he had ever seen.

But they were also familiar. As if he had seen them somewhere.

Red stared into the other's emerald green eyes, and couldn't help but wonder, where has he seen those eyes before?

Green hesitantly handed him a textbook. "Here…sorry for that."

Red snapped out of it, and gratefully took it. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

Their fingers touch, and Green feels a jolt of electricity spark through him.

"Hey Green," A snarky voice brings him back to reality as he is picked up and faced with his ex-girlfriend. "Long time no kiss."

Blue pulls him into a make out session, and Red averts his eyes from the disgusting scene.

Green forces his lips apart from Blue's, and chuckles nervously. "Wow, Blue! That's uh, quite a greeting you gave me…"

"You couldn't call me?" Blue licked her lips seductively, and pushed her chest towards him.

Green sneaked a look at Red, who was currently ignoring him, only focusing on picking up his belongings.

"Uh, I was training. On Mt. Silver!" Green quickly made up an excuse in order not to see Blue's resounding rage.

"Well, whatever, I hear you're coming to our battle class today, let's go!" Blue pulled Green away, who looked at Red one more time, and got dragged away.

Silver also helped Red pick up his stuff, and took a look at Gold. "Nice goggles."

"Thanks!" Gold said with a bright smile. "…I think."

Silver offered him a small smile, and introduces himself. "I'm Silver." He offered a hand hesitantly.

"Gold." In contrast, the boy smiles, and gleefully takes his hand. He laughs. "Hey, our names match!"

Silver smiles a little wider. "Maybe it's destiny." He says, and walks away to chase Green.

"That guy's mysterious." Gold slowly smiled. "All right, I like guys with a little mystery here and there."

Red giggled after gathering his books. "He's cute, that's what counts, huh?"

"What's your damage, Red?" Misty gasped, the two stepsisters coming down the hall.

"Nothing, what's your damage?" Gold countered, Red holding out another arm to prevent Gold from tackling the sisters.

"This is our hallway." Lorelei snarled. "Or did you trolls forget that?"

"Oh yeah? You want a piece of me?" Gold started to charge, but Red held him back firmly.

"Come on, Gold, they're not even worth it." Red pulled the golden eyed boy to their next period, ignoring the stepsisters as he did.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red cycled up to the battle training class, and waited until everyone was out of sight, then pulled on his hat and made sure it covered his eyes.

He parked his bicycle, and headed inside.

He sneakily avoided the security guards, and stood on a battle field with another person standing on the opposite side.

"Hey Blue," He overheard Misty's sick voice call out to the brunette. "It was a tragedy when you and Green broke up. Seeing him must feel like getting dumped all over again."

Red swore he could hear the sound of Blue's glossy lips twisting into a smirk. "Green and I will be back together again before the *Masked Tournament."

The entrance of the coach, Lt. Surge, made the class fall silent as he clapped, a thunderous sound echoing throughout the room.

"Alright cupcakes, it's one thing to battle with your mind, and another thing to battle with your heart. First let's start with some warm-up battles." Lt. Surge commanded.

The class brought out their Pokémon, (a Poliwrath for Red, a Jigglypuff for Blue, a Staryu for Misty, and a Seel for Lorelei) and they started to call out a few commands, testing the other's ability. For some, it was a one-hit KO in victory, like Red and Blue. For others, well…it was bad.

It was all relaxed, until a knock rung out the room, and Misty's loud shriek could be heard.

"Oh my god, it's Green Oak!" The class immediately whipped their heads around, and marveled at the gym leader, while Red shrunk back and Blue applied a fresh new layer of lip gloss.

"Green Oak, to what occasion do I have the pleasure of meeting you here in my own battle class?" Lt. Surge held out a hand, and Green shook it firmly. "Just watching, that's all. Here to pick up on some battle tips."

"Well son, you sit right there and relax as we go through our class and enjoy yourself." Lt. Surge winked, and Green chuckled and nodded.

The competition got a little fiercer after that. Especially with the girls. When Green found something he liked, he would go up to the person and talk to them, asking them about their battle strategy. When a person wins, they stay on that battleground. But when they lose, they have to go to another empty battleground. Red won every single time, and needless to say, so did Blue.

Finally, Green sneakily avoided Blue's constant harassment and landed in front of Red on his battlefield.

Behind his hat, Red's eyes widened, and didn't trust his voice to say a word.

"Hey there," Green smiled. "I've been watching you for a while and your strategies are really unlike anything I've ever seen. I'd like to battle you myself…if you don't mind."

Red shook his head, and took his battle position. Green did the same, and took out a Pokéball.

He called out his Pigeot, a majestic creature, crying magnificently as it came out in a flash of light.

Red took in a sharp breath, and stared in amazement. Green, who noticed this, smirked. "Too hard for you? Want me to switch?"

Red shook his head again furiously, and the match started.

It was a flurry of Pokémon attacks everywhere, Water Gun and Quick Attack, and Green felt an excited jolt as they battled, it was unlike anything he ever felt; not even when he was battling at the gym.

This trainer was special.

Suddenly, a ring rang out in the middle of the battle, and Red stopped the attack, as he dove for his PokéGear, and whispered, "Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm having a dinner party tonight, and I need you to make crab puffs!" Lance demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there soon." Red urgently whispered, only to be greeted with more yelling. "I don't want whispered excuses, I want crab puffs on a plate!"

Red just rolled his eyes, and hung up.

The line went dead on Lance's side. "…Hello?"

Red stood up and returned his Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Green demanded. This was the match of his life, and he was just leaving?

"Sorry, I have to go." Red mumbled apologetically. "Maybe another time?"

Green thought, and finally nodded. "Alright, next time. But don't you dare skip out on me again!" He threatened playfully.

Red resisted the urge to laugh. "I won't."

"Pinky promise?" Green held out his enclosed hand, excluding the stuck out pinky.

Red did laugh this time, very softly and almost inaudibly. He went over to Green and entwined their pinkies together. Green felt that familiar jolt of electricity again as their pinkies meet, vaguely remembering it from somewhere.

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Finally done with the first chapter, yeah!

Please review, follow and favorite! They make me feel so loved~ 3

*The Masked Tournament is like the Black and White Ball, only that it's a Pokémon tournament, and they wear masks to conceal their identity.


	2. Chapter 2

_An update! :) I feel kinda burdened about writing this story now, since people said they loved it, and now I think this chapter is reeeally bad. Please don't kill me if you don't like it :( Um...try to enjoy?_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Pokémon, I'm just simply mashing them together.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**My 'Cinderella'**

Red entered the mansion with much difficulty, due to carrying the stuffed bags with ingredients for the dinner party, and also he couldn't ride his bicycle to the massive house, so he was seriously tired.

But his stepsisters immediately pounced on him as soon as he entered. Red stopped, and tried to wiggle out of the situation. "I have crab puffs to make."

"Then I guess you know who's coming over." Lorelei countered. "It's just your crush, it's just Green Oak!" Misty barely contained her squeal as she said his name.

Red remembered the battle class and fought back a blush as he replied back, "I don't have a crush on Green Oak." He tried to step forward again, but they were persistent. "Oh no? Then what's this?"

Lorelei grabbed Red by the arms and shoved him down on the couch, each stepsister sitting by him so he was trapped. Misty turned on the TV, and an image of a young Red appeared on the flat screen.

"Hi, I'm Red. And I'd like to send this video to Green Oak, because he's so strong!" Lorelei deviously smiled. "What's this? A freakish stalker with an embarrassing crush on Green?"

Misty cackled. "Snap!"

Red was horrified. "You went through my stuff!"

He started to stand up, but Misty yanked him back down. "Oh, just wait, it gets better."

Young Red picked up a Pokéball and called out a small Pichu. "This Pichu represents our connection, remember? I'll see you soon Green!"

He started to command his Pichu to do a weak Attract, and Misty and Lorelei burst out laughing horribly. Red just gritted his teeth. He didn't have a crush on Green, it was just some sort of weird friendship video he guessed that his younger self hallucinated that Green was his best friend.

"The Dork Prince." Lorelei declared, trying not to snort.

"Troll! He's a troll!" Misty laughed in realization.

Red leapt up and stole the DVD from the player, and the stepsisters stopped laughing to say in synchronization, "Oh, that's not our only copy."

They gasped in surprise. "Jinx! Give me your Vera Wang! No give me your Jimmy Choo!"

The sisters started to engage in a mini cat-fight and Misty shrieked. "Oww! Dad!"

Red rolled his eyes and just left to make the crab puffs.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Have another crab puff Ariana." Giovanni suggested. Ariana nodded, and reached over to grab another and chomped into it.

"Dad, she's been hungry, it's been over 40 minutes." Silver said in a monotone voice. Giovanni gave his son a small strict look.

"Silver's right, you asked me to be here, I'm here." Green said reasonably. "But 5 more minutes, and I'm out." He backed away from Misty, who was currently staring at him without blinking, for a full 10 minutes.

"I'm right behind you Green." Silver agreed, and shrugged when his father looked at him.

Giovanni sighed, and looked at Green. "Look Green. I know you and Lance have had your…differences. But try not to bring up the time when he dissed you on your grandfather's radio show."

"He said he didn't mean it." Ariana tried.

"How do you call someone overrated and not mean it?" Silver said in exasperation. "That's just disrespect."

"Shh." Giovanni quietly shushed his son. "Green. Doing this tag battle with Lance means that more challengers will come to your gym in search of the Earth Badge."

"L–look, Mr. Giovanni." Green interrupted. "No one has tried to take down Lance for real, they're all just test battles, because they want to see if Lance is really as gay as people say."

"I do think he's kinda gay." Ariana mumbled under breath, drinking her water.

Green heard her, and gestured towards her. "Thank you. Exactly what I'm talking about."

Silver let out a small chuckle, and fell silent as his father raised an eyebrow in his direction.

A booming laugh made Giovanni and Ariana stand up and make a quick bow to Lance, who was coming in with a majestic cape, as long as 8 feet.

"Hello, all these beautiful people." Lance chuckled, and made a quick bow to Giovvani.

"That's a magnificent cape you have there!" Ariana complemented. "Thank you, I'm thinking about using it for my next battle. It's a double battle, you know." Lance hinted.

Green just rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. "Look Lance. I'm not doing the double battle with you."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Drinks, we need drinks, Red!"

Red came in the room, carrying a few Cokes and Martinis to serve to the guests.

"I don't drink." Green stated flatly. Red gasped silently when he saw him, and hid his face behind the drinks. Green looked at Red, and scrunched his eyebrows together, he seemed familiar.

"Sure you don't," Lance said sarcastically. "But I drink, I drink a lot." He said, grabbing two of the three Martinis. Ariana snatched the other one away, and Red whispered to Giovanni that he'll get him one soon.

"So Green," Misty leaned closer to the gym leader. "Have you asked anyone to battle with you to the Masked Tournament?"

"You have crab puff, in your teeth, Mist," Lorelei interrupted. "You should really ask me, Green, I speak French, how about you?" Lorelei flirted, toying with Green's collar.

Green coughed into his water, and cleared his throat, gently shoving away Lorelei as he did. "Look, Lance, I'm kinda on a break right now, so—…"

"You must all be famished, first course Red!" Lance barked to the scarlet eyed boy, who had just fetched Giovanni his Martini. "Now!"

"Green would gladly take a break from his break." Giovanni intervened. "No, I would not, okay?" Green cleared up. "I'm actually focusing on school. Hanging with my friends, you know?"

"That's right." Silver said with a small grin. "The new Green Oak."

"Who are you?" Lance pointed at the ginger, almost knocking Red's plate full of shrimps dangerously to the side, Red walking to another person to serve.

Giovanni cleared his throat. "That is my son and mini-manager of Green Oak. I am his real—" Red's plate full of shrimps wavered dangerously as Giovanni flicked his napkin. "—manager."

"You have two managers?" Misty breathed heavily on Green, quite uncomfortably, if he must say.

"Apparently I do." Green sighed, slowly inching away from the girl.

"You must be a handful." Misty licked her lips. "Wanna make out?"

Green shook his head furiously. "This is why I didn't want to come today. You're all nuts."

"Either you can do the battle with me, or you can spend the rest of eternity fading away into nothing." Lance said, almost growling.

"Okay, I've had enough." Silver abruptly stood up, which also made Red's shrimp plate waver dangerously. "Green Oak is a man who needs to things his own way. He needs to keep it real."

Green smirked, proud of his friend for finally making a stand and not just being the silent teen he always was.

"So from here on out," Silver concluded. "I'm Green Oak's only manager."

Green smiled, and stood up. "Thanks for everything—!"

He had just stood up into Red, who had just about enough of having the plate waver dangerously, and so he just threw it towards the people dining (he tried to aim for Lance) and ended up falling to the ground with Green Oak landing on top of him.

"We keep meeting like this." Red coughed out a few salad leaves. Green chuckled, and picked a piece of shrimp out of his raven hair. "You have, uh, shrimp in your hair."

"Come on!" Green was picked up by the collar by Silver, and he also helped up Red, too.

Lance spat out a shrimp and stomped over to Red. "You will clean up all of this in 30 minutes!" Lance ordered. "And you're grounded! For 2 weeks!"

Lance fished a shrimp from his cape. "Ariana! Get back here!" He threw it at the bunch of red hair, and she stopped.

"Come on! Clean!" Lance ordered.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Gold, don't hate me, but," Red paused, leaning back into his armchair. "I don't want to go to the tournament."

Gold's eyes widened, and his shoulders slumped. "But I've been training and working on our outfits for the past 2 weeks!"

"I know, I know, but," Red snatched a cookie and started munching on it. "It's on Valentine's Day, and we won't even have dates. Plus everyone's gonna be wearing masks, and that's just weird."

"But that's good!" Gold protested. "We can both meet a handsome, mysterious stranger."

"But how do we know if he's handsome if he's wearing a mask?" Red countered, leaning forward.

"Uh, by how he battles." Gold shoved a cookie into his mouth. "Hot guys always battle the best."

"I don't even fit in here, my eyes creep everyone out." Red stated. "I'm just that one boy whose eyes are the devil. So why should I act like I do?"

"No one will know who anyone is. There's no such thing as not fitting in. If there's some guy you like, then he'll see the real you!" Gold exclaimed. "Not some fake you."

"Nice speech there, planning to run for president?" Red said sarcastically.

Gold sighed in exasperation. "You're going to the tournament."

Red started to protest, but checked his clock, and hurried out of the room. "I have to clean."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Faster." Lance mumbled, arching his back as the ladies massaged his back. "Give it a rhythm, make it a samba, like—" Lance clicked his tongue and hummed. "Ahhh…"

Misty and Lorelei came stomping in, both looking absolutely furious. "Father." Lorelei called.

"Ah, hello my little pretties." Lance murmured. "This is Joy, and Joy, and someone else." The pink- haired ladies smiled, and waved. "I'm thinking of making one of them my new mommy."

Lance opened his eyes. "I mean, your new mommy."

"Uh…" Misty trailed off. "We were just on our way to get mani's and pedi's for the tournament—"

"Which we heard Red talking about, FYI!" Lorelei interrupted.

"Okay…" Lance was still immersed in the massage that the ladies were giving him.

"As if he was planning to go, FYI!" Lorelei practically screamed.

Lance turned his head to the stepsisters, and tsked. "Oh, oh no, that won't do."

"Uh, you can make him, clean my room!" Misty suggested. "And my closet!" Lorelei chimed in. "I think something died in there…"

"No…" Lance trailed off, thinking. "I have a special place for him to clean."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Red." Lance approached the teen, who was currently on the floor, cleaning with a sponge and a bucket. "The girls are turning 16 next week, and—"

"Aren't they already 16?" Red said slowly, confused.

"Yes, and they'll keep turning 16 until I tell them to stop." Lance replied smoothly. "They're having a party and I want every room in this house to be spotless."

"But," Red stood up, a pleading look on his face. "Gold and I are going to the tournament tonight, and plus I've already cleaned every room in this house."

"Not," Lance paused for dramatic effect, and realization dawned on Red. "My bedroom."

They opened the door to his room, and Red gaped. "You-you're kidding me, right?"

"I'm clubbing with the Elite Four tonight, and it's my turn to throw the after party." Lance announced, dragging Red by the arm into his room.

"When I get back by midnight, this room will be pristine." Lance said, gesturing around the room.

"Lance, I'd need heavy equipment, for example, a flamethrower—" Red started to protest but Lance cut him off.

"Don't you get all sassy with me, smarty-pants." Lance sneered. "Or I'll revoke your school privileges. You can say goodbye to your trendy little friends, or shall I say, friend?" Lance cackled. "Little Mr-Not-So-Popular?"

He turned around to leave, throwing his head back in an evil laugh.

Red just sighed, and started to dial someone on his PokéGear.

"Gold, I can't go to the tournament tonight, pink-freak's making me clean his room." Red reported with yet another sigh.

Gold nearly choked on his granola bar. "You're in his lair? Is it really decorated with Dratini skin like they say?"

"Yes, and, yes, surprisingly he does." Red answered with a mortified expression. "But there's no way I'll finish in time."

Good thought for a second. "Wait, what if I—!"

"I can hear you talking to someone!" Lance bellowed. "No slacking off on the job!"

"Sorry, Gold, got to go." Red winced, and hung up.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red finally collapsed on the bed as he looked around the room in despair, wondering to himself, how in the world will he clean this up?

A rumbling to his side was brought to his attention, and he slowly rose, picking up a stray mop to poke the trembling mass of capes.

He poked it some more until he finally picked up his courage and shoved the pile of capes over to reveal…

"Pika?" Red said in delight. "I've been looking for you for over a week! So that's where you were!"

"Return!" The mouse Pokémon chirped in joy as it was finally returned to its rightful owner. The doorbell rung out the house, and Red walked over to answer the door, only to discover Gold standing there with two black bags, and a huge grin on his face.

Red groaned. "Please don't tell me those are our outfits to the tournament."

Gold's smile grew even wider. "So sad to say that it is indeed, our outfits!"

Red groaned again. "What part of 'pink-freak's making me clean his room' did you not understand?"

"All of it." Gold smiles when he sees Red's expression.

"But," The boy's golden eyes seemed to twinkle. "What would you say if I said that I could magically solve all of your problems?"

"I would say you're my hero," Red slowly said. "But there's no way you can!"

"Ta-da!" Gold stepped aside so that Red could see a van parked outside by their street with a slogan that said, 'SINNOH SERVICES.'

"You did this for me?" Red said in awe. "My cousin's husband knows someone." Gold announced proudly.

"Hello!" The old man came up to Red and shook his hand cheerfully. "You go to tournament, we clean!" Red's eyebrows rose in delight, and he smiled widely.

"No mess, too messy." The man proudly announced.

But when they entered the room, the old man protested. "This mess is too messy!"

"Just stay here until midnight, clean, and make sure no one finds out about you!" Gold pleaded, and the old man, after a moment's hesitation, agreed.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Maybe that's him?" Misty pointed to a rogue trainer, who had brown hair. "Or him? Or maybe—!"

"Green can battle, and win." Lorelei reminded. "When you see a guy who can battle, we'll have our man."

They were currently at the Masked Tournament, sitting in the spectator stands, watching the battlers.

Misty was wearing a side ponytail, and blue shorts, attached to red suspenders with a yellow shirt that revealed her stomach, and a decorative blue mask with water designs. Lorelei was wearing a short dress that looked as if it was a black top attached to a purple skirt and black high heels, with a white mask with what looked like icicles decorating it.

"Let me know when you find him." Blue's voice sounded out from behind the sisters. She was wearing a short, tight black dress that defined her figure, and white gloves, along with a simple black mask that sparkled.

"Blue! We were just looking for you!" Misty chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." Blue replied sarcastically. Lorelei sulked, seeing how they couldn't find Green secretly now.

"Nice dress!" Misty complemented. "Nice face." Blue said, lips curving into a nasty smirk.

Misty wanted to punch something right now.

"Good job, Sneasel." Silver returned his Pokémon to the Pokéball, and turned around to only see flocks of girls swarming around him.

He groaned internally, and smoothly avoided the girls until he saw Green congratulating his Pokémon for winning, and headed over to him.

"These stupid girls are all swarming around me." Silver mumbled. "Why did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Aw, come on man!" Green protested. "This is good, you look sharp!"

"I guess." Silver was wearing a black jacket with red lines decorating it, and long black pants. For his mask, he wore a face mask with a creepy grinning face that honestly, scared the crap out of Green.

The gym leader was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a white fanny pack, and purple cargo pants. His mask was a light sea foam green that brought out his emerald eyes.

Silver looked over Green's shoulder, and his eyes widened behind his mask. "Well, it looks like I won't be fussed over now."

Red entered the room with Gold, laughing about something, but fell silent as everyone laid their eyes on him. He was wearing a red jacket with sleeves that cut off at the elbow, and blue jeans with red sneakers, and a red hat. He was wearing a simple white mask that made his eyes stand out.

Gold, on the other hand, was wearing his signature hat and goggles, with a red sweatshirt with tight black shorts, with silver shoes to top it off. His mask, was a decorative black that complemented his golden irises.

"Everyone's staring at me." Red mumbled, and tried to hide behind Gold.

"Calm down, let's just chill in the spectator stands." Gold said, and dragged him off.

"Who is that?" Silver said, stunned by the stranger in the black mask.

"I don't know." Green, truthfully, was stunned by the stranger in the white mask. "But I'm about to find out."

"Who's the troll who decided to go by their own rules?" Lorelei sneered. Misty cocked her head to her side. "I don't know, but…" Misty smiled. "He looks kinda cute."

Blue and Lorelei whipped their heads around to glare at the girl, and she immediately crumbled. "I-I mean, in a bad way…"

Green grabbed Silver, and led him to the stands, close to where the strangers were sitting. "Dude, what—?" Silver started to protest when Green started to take off his face mask. "Let's face it Silver," Green replaced it with a light blue mask. "That face mask makes you look damn creepy."

Green observed on how he looked, and nodded in satisfaction. He plopped down next to Red, and pulled Silver down with him. He smiled nervously, and jerked his head. "Hey."

Red's nervous scarlet eyes darted back and forth from the mysterious stranger's emerald eyes and the battles, and he mumbled, "Hi."

"You, uh, like to battle?" Damn it, Green, that was lame! Why else would he be at a tournament?

"Yeah?" Red sounded uncertain, and mentally punched himself for sounding so stupid. He held up a finger. "Excuse me for a second." He whipped around to whisper urgently to Gold. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, but say something." Gold whispered back. "He's kinda cute."

Red hesitantly turned back to Green, and asked, "So, what kind of strategies do you use during a battle?" Green perked up, and started to explain.

Silver saw his chance, and slowly slid next to Gold. "Hello."

The boy slightly flinched, but replied nervously, "Hey there. I…like your mask." Ugh, lame, why did you say that?

Silver silently made a reminder in his head to thank Green for changing his mask. "Thank you. Would you like to battle?"

Gold smirked. "You're on. Just you wait."

Silver stood up, and also smirked. "Well, then, shall we go?" Gold followed suit, and the pair sauntered down to the battlegrounds, where the two took out a Pokéball, and summoned their Pokémon.

"One-on-one?" Gold suggested, and Silver nodded. The golden eyed boy had taken out a Aipom, while Silver had his Sneasel.

The match started, and it was exhilarating. Aipom was fast, and hit hard with its Double Hit, but Sneasel was also quick, and quite sneaky when it hit with its Faint Attack. The two were evenly matched, a spectator would say, but in the end, Gold reigned victorious seeing how his Aipom had pulled off a Double Team at the last minute, and had fooled Silver into thinking that the fake was the real one.

"Good job." Silver encouraged the weakened Sneasel as he returned it to his Pokéball. "I've gotta say, you were really good."

Gold winked. "You weren't so bad yourself."

As they headed up the stands, Gold tried to strike up a conversation. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm like Green Oak's best friend." Silver bragged. "Uh-huh. So is that supposed to impress me?" Gold raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe just a little." Silver chuckled, and Gold burst out laughing as well.

Green noticed the two coming up, and smiled. "It seems like our friends are getting along." Red smiled as well, and felt good that his friend had found a love interest.

"Hey, so do you," Red hesitated. "Do you, uh…"

"Hm?" Green raised his eyebrows in interest. "What is it?"

"Uh…do you, do you want to, uh…?" Red was blushing now, completely embarrassed by his stuttering.

"Hey," Green asked while smiling, deciding that he would save the other of embarrassment, even though that blush on his face was absolutely adorable. "Do you want to battle?"

Red hesitated, before breaking into a smile and nodding furiously. "Yes, I would love to battle."

Green smiled as well (again) and grabbed the masked boy's hand to drag him off to the battlegrounds. Red blushed furiously (again) and just hid his face behind his bangs on instinct. Green, was also fighting back a blush, as he registered the warmness of the hand he was currently grasping tightly.

Red took out a Pokéball, while Green did the same, and called out his Pokémon, a Pikachu, and Green an Eevee. Green couldn't help but feel as if he remembered that Pikachu from somewhere, the same too with Red and the Eevee.

Eevee may be very quick, and evasive, but Pikachu's electric attacks were deadly accurate, and hit right on target. It was a close match, and Green felt that jolt again, and remembered it from that battle class from a while ago.

He was about to shout out that he was that person, until Red suddenly collapsed as his Pikachu attacked him.

Everyone who was watching their heated match was laughing out loud, and Red just shrunk in embarrassment. Green rushed over to the white masked boy, and quickly helped him up.

"You-you were amazing." Green said breathlessly. "No, my own Pokémon attacked me, how could that be amazing." Red quietly protested, still shrunk back from humiliation.

"You're the one!" Green remarked.

Red titled his head to the side on confusion. "Um…what?"

"You're the same person from that battle class!" Green said in recognition. "The one who left in the middle of our battle."

Red's eyes widened behind his mask. "Then, you're—!"

Green ripped off his mask, revealing his identity, and Red's legs almost lost strength, wobbling dangerously. "Green?"

"I told you, that's him!" Blue smirked in triumph, as she saw the gym leader's face.

Red started to push himself away from the brunet, and was slowly moving away from him. "No, you're…no, what…?"

Suddenly, a huge resounding _bong!_ could be heard as the clock struck midnight. Red whipped his head to face the sound, and gasped, as he realized that he was late.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" Red dashed back to the battleground to return his Pikachu, and pushed away Green gently as he ran to the exit, dragging Gold along with him. Green tried to stop him, but to no avail. But as he was pushed away, something was dropped, and he snatched it up. It was a PokéGear, and Green assumed that it was the mysterious stranger's. He held it close, and watched as the boy vanished from his sight.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Hurry, Gold, it's already midnight!" Red urged on his friend frantically, and Gold was still gaping in shock as he drove. "You were battling with Green Oak. The Green Oak!"

"I know, and I looked like a fool out there." Red groaned. "Why did Pika go berserk though?" Gold absentmindedly wondered, but was jerked back to reality as his car suddenly trembled, and stopped.

"I'm sorry." Gold offered in apology, and Red frantically shook his head. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

Red yanked the door open, and leapt out, sprinting as fast as he could to the mansion. When he reached it, he started to sigh in relief as he realized that Lance wasn't there, but a bright light proved him wrong as the limo drove up the driveway. He immediately leapt behind the bushes, and Lance came out of the limo, looking a little tipsy. He closed the door, and started to walk to the front door, when he realized that his cape was caught in the door.

Red snickered, and sneakily avoided his stepfather's eyesight as he walked through the unlocked front door. He stepped in to find the Sinnoh cleaning crew coming down the stairs, and quickly gestured for the crew to go back to the room, and they fled upstairs, the crew hiding while Red shed his mask and jacket and hat to make it seem like he was just wearing a simple black shirt with jeans and that he didn't go to any tournament.

Lance entered the room, and marveled in admiration. "Well, it looks like you really did what I told you to do." He plopped down onto the bed next to Red and sighed. "Nice after party, huh? Total rager." Lance said sarcastically, chuckling. "Nobody's coming. I'm a Little Mr. Not-So-Popular too." Lance sighed. "I'm so tired." He emphasized this by collapsing on Red's lap, which the latter took the chance and waved goodbye to the leaving Sinnoh crew.

* * *

A/N: This took a long time for me, considering that I caught a cold during the week.

I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.

Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff~ Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the somewhat late update, try to enjoy this chapter as my apology! ;;

FYI, I do not hate Blue in any way, she is my favorite female character in Pokemon Adventures next to Sapphire, she's so sneaky and tricky.

I admire her for that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Pokémon, I'm just simply mashing them together.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Wherefore art Thou 'Cinderella'?**

"All right Green," Silver said. "If you pull this off, you will be the prince of all princes." They were currently heading to the office, Green with the PokéGear grasped tightly in his hand, and Silver giving him a small pep talk.

"It'll be cool, I got your back and let me talk to the teacher…" Silver was cut off by a teacher walking out of the office. "What are you two doing out of class?"

Silver went mute and pointed at Green, who just sighed internally. "Look, Mr. Clay, I have a small favor to ask. I need to make an announcement from the office, I'm trying to find the owner of this PokéGear."

Mr. Clay raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't let you do it, you'll die?"

Green let a small smirk grace his lips. "I think I just might."

Mr. Clay stared, until finally giving up, and motioned for the boys to follow him. Silver and Green silently bumped fists, and sauntered after the western teacher.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red slumped down on his seat as Misty and Lorelei came in the classroom, chattering excitedly. "Remember last night?" Lorelei rolled her eyes as she said this.

Red hid his face when he heard this conversation. "Ugh, yeah. Whoever it was, it was a freak show," Misty scoffed. "Who runs away from Green Oak? Not me."

Blue strutted in the classroom, slowly smirking nastily as her mascara-heavy eyes settled on her target. "Hey Red," Blue greeted sarcastically as she settled down into her seat behind the scarlet eyed boy. "I didn't see you at the tournament yesterday. I guess a maid's job is just, never done." Red just breathed out deeply and laid his head on his desk. Blue leaned back in her seat, feeling victorious.

"All right class, open your textbooks to page—" The teacher was cut off as the intercom squeaked to life above them. The teacher sighed in exasperation at getting interrupted.

"This is an administrative announcement from the administrative office." Mr. Clay's voice boomed throughout the school. He signaled Green to the microphone, and he nervously sat down. "Hey, um, it's Green Oak. The reason why I'm here is well, I'll tell you. Last night at the tournament, I battled someone. And when you left, you accidentally dropped your PokéGear. I'd love to return it, only problem is that I don't know who you are. So at lunch, I'll be having a little session where you tell me what are the top three listened radio stations on the device. I'll be waiting. Thanks."

Red's eyes widened in surprise and didn't even register the teacher saying to turn to page 132, and instead turned to Gold, who was also bug-eyed.

After Green clicked off the intercom, he breathed out, feeling a little more relaxed. Silver came up to him, a faint smile on his pale face, and clapped him on the back. "Good job man. Don't worry," He added, seeing the gym leader's worried expression. "This'll be easy."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"There, there, it'll be okay," Silver cooed at Whitney, the pink-haired cheerleader currently sobbing on the lunch table where Green was awkwardly sitting, watching the girl cry her eyes out.

He escorted her out, where she was comforted by her best friends. Silver scanned the line of people, and rushed back to Green.

"How are you doing?" He muttered to Green. The brunet sighed, and rested his head onto his hand. "God, all those people are the same!" Green sighed. "Even though I say that the person was clearly a boy, and had black hair and red eyes, they still keep coming!"

Silver just chuckled. He ruffled Green's perfect hair ("Watch the hair!") and led the next girl in line to in front of Green's table.

She had a punk look to her, with bright white hair with her bangs tied up out of her face, with a large sky blue sweater with pink stripes, and very short shorts along with black knee high boots. "Hey there Roxie," Green greeted weakly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

She glared at the brunet, who shrunk back. "Please tell me your radio stations."

"Serial Radio Drama, Pokemon Search Party, and the Mysterious Transmission." Roxie stated in a monotone voice. "Now give me my PokéGear."

Green was so terrified that he actually wanted to give the device to her.

Silver saw this, and took the chance. "Sorry, but that's wrong." He revealed in a cold tone, not sounding sorry at all. "Now please leave."

She glared at Silver some more, then finally stomped off, shoving some Super Nerds roughly out of her way.

Green sighed, and muttered, "Thanks." Silver looked at the teen, and felt sorry for the guy. He's been through this multiple times, and yet the boy he fell in love with still isn't appearing. Instead, stupid girls come up and annoy the hell out of him. Green can't take it anymore. Silver decided to help him out. After all, they are best friends, aren't they?

Silver pulled up a chair, and climbed up on top of it. Green looked up in surprise, and wondered why his friend was going crazy. The redhead clapped his hands five times, loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!" The students turned their heads towards the shouting teen, annoyed that he interrupted their lunchtime.

Silver looked around, making sure he got everyone's attention. "The one Green Oak is looking for is a boy," Gasps rang out throughout the cafeteria. "That's right, you heard me, a boy. And I'm pissed that you guys immediately assume that it's a girl that he's searching for, and not a dude. So what if he's bi? So what if he's gay? It's a way of his life and you guys can't control his own decisions. Besides, I bet that half of you girls here didn't even battle at the Masked Tournament, and spent all of your time trying to find Green." Some girls lowered their heads in shame, and Silver scoffed. "You people are sick."

Silver stepped down from the chair. "Also, the boy has red eyes. Does anyone know someone like that?" Lorelei, who was in the line, faintly gasped, and glanced towards Misty, who had her eyes wide open in realization. The two sisters nodded, and stomped off to find the crimson-eyed boy.

Silver glanced back at Green as he put the chair back, and Green smiled in appreciation. "Thank you Silver." Said boy smiled back, and announced, "Who's next?"

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red was listening to all of this, and was horrified when he heard Silver ask if anyone knew a boy with red eyes. He quickly walked away before anyone saw his eyes, and joined up with Gold. "Dude," Gold gasped. "Did you hear that?! Oh my god, this gym leader reeeeally likes you!"

"Yeah, and my life is in danger because of it!" Red said in horror. "What do you mean?" Gold said in confusion. Red rolled his crimson eyes. "Hello?! Red eyes, my actual name is Red! Who else could it be?!"

"Ruby." Gold grinned mischievously as he saw his best friend's face turn pink in anger. "He's with Sapphire," Red said, trying to contain his rage and keep his cool. "And besides, when I go home today, Misty and Lorelei are going to make sure that I don't tell Green that I'm the one." Red's shoulders slumped, and Gold felt a little bad for his friend. "Hey, come on don't be a downer." Gold placed a reassuring hand on the crimson-eyed teen. "We'll find a way to get you two together. I'm sure of it."

Red shrugged his hand off, and sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." He walked off, averting everyone's eyes to make sure that no one would see his scarlet irises.

Gold frowned, he wanted to help out his friend. It sucked that they only had a few classes together and now they couldn't communicate with Red's PokéGear being in Green's possession. Besides, Lance would never let Red use his PokéGear. Gold growled in frustration and stomped off to his own class. When will that idiot Red come to his senses and confess to Green?

High school drama sucks.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Red raced home on his bicycle, avoiding his stepsisters at all costs. He sprinted through the front door, feeling a rush of success as he didn't see his stepsisters. But as he turned around…

_Oh damn._

"Hi Red." Lorelei's voice was thick with fake kindness. "How was your day?"

"Ours was great," Misty chimed in, with unnecessary sweetness. "We heard that Green Oak was bi. Did you know that, dear sister?"

"Why no I did not!" Lorelei exclaimed in feigned surprise. "And the one he's looking for is a boy."

Red shuffled uncomfortably, and looked away. "What does that have to do with me?"

"His friend said that the boy had bright eyes. Red eyes." The duo stepped closer as Lorelei revealed this. Misty narrowed her little eyes at Red. "We know it's you. And we just want to inform you that you will stay away from Green Oak and will not tell him a thing. Or else," She nudged her sister, and Lorelei took out the video URL of Red's embarrassing film when he was younger. "This video will be everywhere."

Red gritted his teeth. "Fine, whatever. It's not like I like him or anything." With that, he stomped to his room, shoving the two sisters aside. Misty snorted. "Doesn't like him, my ass."

The stepsisters rolled their eyes. "Why did Dad ever take him in?"

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Green groaned, rolling on his bed and rubbing his eyes. "I'm never going to find him!"

"Calm down Oak, I'm sure he'll come up to you sooner or later." Silver said reassuringly, the two teens currently hanging out in the gym leader's room, Green collapsed on his bed, clutching the lost PokéGear tightly in his hands.

Eevee, sensing its master's distress, curled up next to Green's neck, and the teen smiled, gently stroking his Pokémon's fur. "There's gotta be a faster way to do this." Silver thought aloud.

Green frowned. "But how? I mean, it's not like he can call us or something…"

Silver abruptly stood up. "That's it! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes!" Silver was excited now. "We can just call a person on the PokéGear and ask them who your Cinderella is!"

Green also stood up, and gave a high-five to the other standing teen, and was in awe. "This is why you're my best friend."

"Come on, let's not dilly-dally." Silver picked up the PokéGear and scrolled through the list of numbers. "There's not that much contacts here."

"Try the most called one." Green suggested.

"Alright, that is…Gold." Silver dialed the number, and waited for the person to pick up.

Gold, who was working on his math homework, was lost in his thoughts when a call from his PokéGear interrupted him. He crawled over to the device, and answered, "Hello~?"

Silver froze. This voice was the same voice from that tournament, when he battled that mysterious stranger with the black mask. _Oh crap, I can't say anything!_

Gold, on the other hand, was confused. "Um, hello?" No one answered. "If you're not going to answer, I'm just going to hang up. Oh my god, if this is a prank call, I swear I'm gonna hunt you down and—!"

"No, no, no!" Silver quickly answered, feeling how the other was slowly growing pissed. "It's not a prank."

Gold, hearing this voice, also froze. _Oh god it's that hot guy from the tournament what do I do what do I do what do I doooo—_

"Hello?" Gold snapped back to reality as the voice called him. "Uh, hi. So," Gold gulped. "How did you get my number?"

"We have the PokéGear that was dropped at the tournament, and we're trying to figure out who lost this…" Silver trailed off, hoping that the other would catch on.

"Ohhhhh," Gold felt like an idiot. "So you're using me?"

"Wh-what? No! Never!" Silver spluttered, totally flustered. Green was amused to see his normally calm friend turn into a flailing mess in front of one boy.

Gold slowly smiled. "Alright, alright, calm down, I was just kidding. So you want to know who my friend is."

Silver nodded, even though the other couldn't see it.

"But, I don't know who you are. So tell me about yourself."

"Well," Silver felt a smile creeping on. "I'm like, Green Oak's best friend."

"Uh-huh. So is that supposed to impress me?"

"Well, yeah, a little!"

Gold burst out laughing, and Silver joined in with small chuckles. "So you are that same person at the tournament!" Gold confirmed.

"Yep, I'm Silver," The redhead introduced himself. "And you're Gold, am I correct?"

"Correct indeed!" Gold grinned. "But in all seriousness, as much as I want to tell you who your friend's Cinderella is…"

"Yeah?" Green grew a little worried from the serious expression on his friend's face, and poked him softly. "What? What is he saying?"

"Shh," Silver shushed him.

"…if I tell you, my friend will be in massive trouble. I'm not even kidding." Silver bit his lip. "Why?"

"Well, his stepsisters are massive die-hard fans of Green Oak, and they won't let him confess. It's a huge problem, and it's stressing me out." Silver could hear the despair in the teen's voice, and grew worried for his own friend as well. "Hold on for a second." Silver turned to Green, his hand covering the mouthpiece of the PokéGear.

"What?" Green saw the nervous expression in his friend's gray eyes, and was immediately panicked. "Well, let's just say that Cinderella revealing his identity isn't exactly the best solution in this current situation." Silver gulped when he saw the sad puppy eyes on the gym leader's handsome face. "Why not?!"

"Your fangirls are demons." Silver flatly replied, and Green sighed. "Let me guess; his sister or sisters are huge stalkers of me and won't let him near me?"

"Yup." Green collapsed back on the bed. "Why does life hate meeeeee~?!" He whined. Silver didn't like seeing his friend so upset, so he went back to Gold on the PokéGear. "Is there any way that we can help him confess?"

Gold sighed on the other end. "I'm thinking, but nothing's coming up." He paused, then an idea came to mind. "Wait just one second," Silver immediately gave his attention. "My friend sneaks into battle class every few days. I know that he's going tomorrow, and that Green went to a battle class one time."

"Yeah, that's right," Silver slowly nodded. "But how does that help us?"

"Well, Green can corner my friend after class and confront him about the PokéGear." Gold grinned. "Then BOOM! Instant happily ever after!"

"Yes, that could work!" Silver glanced at the brunet who was still moping on the bed, and the gears in his head slowly started to turn; making a plan.

"Alright, here's what we can do…"

* * *

Thanks for saying that you like the last chapter! :) I am really concerned whether my work is good or not, and I'm so happy that you like it!

Hehe, Preciousmetalshipping is up to something~

Please review, favorite, and follow, they make me feel so loved~


	4. Chapter 4

Um…I'm alive?

I'm soooooo sorry that this is late! I just have a lot on my mind and school is being a bitch to me, and I have friend problems with them being all like drama queens, and I'm so confused on this one guy, because I think he probably likes me, (Score, since I think he's cute.) since I always catch him staring at me, but we're like soooo awkward and there's that one issue that my own best friend likes him, and I don't want to make her disappointed and hate me forever, while my other best friend is crying over God. I had no time to work on this! D: Stupid teenage hormones had to interrupt,

Whew, I needed to rant there for a moment. Haha ;;

But! I have risen from my depression hole, and ignored all the shit that was going around me, and wrote the chapter, with all the Originalshipping and Preciousmetalshipping feels, making me feel better :)

I've been watching High School Musical for some strange odd reason, and I kinda want to make a fanfic based on the movie. Maybe also Pitch Perfect as well, because I love that movie. But there's so much singing in it, and I kinda don't want to write another song fic again :/ Oh well, just give me your opinion about it.

I've been reading all of the reviews, and I love you guys! Even though the number of reviews is small, each one that appears just makes me so happy no matter what situation I'm in. Thank you so much! ILY!

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Pokémon, I'm just simply mashing them together.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Are You My 'Cinderella?'**

Red groaned quietly as Green Oak came in the battle class, a silent sound compared to the ear-piercing shrieks of the girls, especially Misty and Lorelei. The gym leader just had to come here, right after his stepsisters had given him a death threat.

Green casually walked in, ignoring all the fangirls practically drooling over him. His emerald eyes quickly picked out the familiar figure from the tournament, the boy blatantly ignoring the brunet teen. He felt his heart beating a little quicker, but tried to ignore it, as he strode over to a nearby battlefield, pretending not to take interest in his Cinderella.

Red bit his lip, and quickly focused back onto his battle opponent, shouting commands to his Poliwhirl as he did.

It was already nearing the end of the class, and Lt. Surge dismissed all of the teens from the room, Blue flirting with Green as they slowly walked out. The brunet was looking quite distracted and wasn't paying attention to the annoying girl next to him. He quickly spotted the boy dashing over to his bike, and ran to him.

Red looked behind him, and saw Green Oak chasing after him. Oh shit.

"Hey you!" Green yelled, gaining confused looks from the citizens around them, and smiled sheepishly. "Wait!"

Red tried to hurry and unlock his bicycle from the iron bar, but it was no use, seeing how the gym leader had already caught up to Red. Green placed a hand on Red's shoulder, and the latter froze. "I just want to talk."

Red slowly turned, making sure to hide his eyes. "What does the high and mighty Green Oak want from me?" That came out a little colder than he had wanted.

Green winced. "Look, I know that you probably think I'm one of those low-life jerks who go around trying to seduce every person in existence—"

"Damn right."

"—But I'm not that kind of person. Really, I just need to know who you are." Green pleaded with hopeful eyes to Red. The scarlet-eyed boy hesitated. Should he reveal himself? He rose a hand to his cap. "Okay, but…" Green perked up at these words. "But what? I'll do anything."

Red gripped his cap a little tighter. "But promise me you won't freak out because of my eyes." He didn't give a Green a chance to reply before yanking off his cap and staring at the other teen with his piercing scarlet eyes.

Green was not expecting his Cinderella to be this…beautiful. His raven black hair untamed, and wild, but looked soft and silky to the touch. His face was graced with the beauty of a female, but still looked manly at the same time. And his eyes—they were absolutely breathtaking. Bright scarlet, with a hint of hesitation in them. Green realized that the boy in front of him was nervous, nervous about revealing himself.

Green smiled softly. "So…mind telling me your name?"

Red looked surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. "Red."

"Red." Green repeated, liking how the teen's name flowed easily on his tongue. "I finally found you."

"What?"

"Someone told me that there was a red-eyed boy in the battle class, and I knew it had to be you." Green explained. "Plus, at the tournament, you even admitted yourself that you were the one at the battle class."

Red sheepishly looked down. "Oh. I forgot about that…"

Green laughed. "So, I have a question." He pulled out the PokéGear from his pocket. "What are the top three radio stations listened to on this PokéGear?"

Red felt a small smile creeping onto his face. "Pokemon Talk, Trainer Profiles, and Pokemon Music."

Green snapped his fingers. "Correct!" The two laughed and Green handed over the device to Red. "What's your number? I'll call you sometimes."

Red faintly blushed at the offer, but gave him his number nonetheless. No harm in letting him know his number, right?

"So, uh…" Green swooped in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "See you at school."

He ran away, leaving a blushing Red with his hands on his cheeks, and silently cheered for finding Cinderella.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Gold actually felt nervous about going to school this time.

Now that he knew who the mysterious stranger was, he couldn't help but be anxious as to finding Silver and look at his face, and talk to him.

"Calm down," He muttered to himself." You're not a girl, for God's sake."

Gold straightened up, and pumped his fist in the air. "I won't back down!" He yelled.

There was a loud sound downstairs in his kitchen, followed by a curse. "Gold, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Gold sheepishly grinned, even though his mother couldn't see it. "You should get used to it, living with me for 16 long years!"

"I know, I should get an award for it!"

Gold laughed out loud, and could almost see his mother smiling.

"Now go to school, you little twerp!"

"I love you too!"

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Green smiled when he saw Red in the hallways. He snuck up to the unsuspecting raven-haired boy from behind and covered his scarlet eyes.

Almost immediately, the teen stiffened. "I swear, if someone tries to rape me, you won't ever see the light of day again." Green burst out laughing at the phrase, and quickly uncovered Red's eyes. "It's me."

Red turned around, and blushed upon seeing the gym leader's wide smile. "Hey Green."

"Hey Red," Green returned. "So what's up?"

"What's up? Well, I'm still fantasizing about going to the Pokémon League, but of course that'll never happen."

Green frowned. "What do you mean? Of course it'll happen."

"You're just saying that because you're a friend." Red sighed. "But I have to face reality."

"No, I'm completely serious." Red looked at the brunet in surprise. "I'm the gym leader of the Viridian City, and is supposed to be the strongest, but even I can tell that you are definitely stronger than me."

Red slowly smiled, and lightly blushed. "Thanks Green. That means a lot."

"No problem."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

"Look at the little wench," Blue hissed.

"I know right? I told him to back off from Green, but he just couldn't stay away." Lorelei sneered.

"Well, I think they look kinda cute together." Misty frowned when she saw the two girls glare at her. "What?"

The trio were currently spying on Green, their daily routine, and had caught Red with the gym leader. Blue was furious, Lorelei was pissed, and Misty was just confused.

"We have to get that red-eyed devil away from him." Blue stated, slowly placing her manicured hands on her hips. "Green can't possibly hang out with him. It'll ruin his life!" Blue suddenly straightened up. "We need a plan."

"Ooh," Lorelei deviously smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh well," Blue smirked. "I have plenty of ideas, like that one time when I made Red's Pikachu attack the red-eyed freak."

"I wanted to ask, actually, how did you do that?" Misty wondered.

"You know Will?" Blue said. "That psychic guy? Well, I have a good connection with him, so I asked him to take control of Pikachu and force it to attack Red."

Lorelei giggled. "How brilliant!"

"So here's my idea," Blue smirked. "You know that little home video you got from Red?"

"Yeah…"

"How about we put that video to use?"

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Green laughed, along with Red's soft giggles. The two were currently in free period, in the library trying to study. However, Green ignored the no-talking rule and shamelessly flirted with Red, even though the latter was completely oblivious to it. Green had just told a totally ridiculous joke and the duo couldn't stop laughing.

Green felt comfortable around the boy with red irises. It was like he understood the gym leader's problems, and looked genuinely concerned about him, unlike the other girls who just acted concerned in order to get close to him. Red was extremely nice, and even lending Green his homework so the confused teen could copy. Red was pretty quiet at some times, but he opened up towards the brunet. He also had an extreme talent at Pokémon battling. His dream was to go to the Pokémon League, and become the Pokémon Champion.

"But as you can see," Red had whispered to him, a touch of bitterness in his tone. "I'm not exactly free to go anywhere."

Green had felt an ache in his heart at the sheer certainty of his voice, and wanted to stand up, kidnap Red and stuff him inside his car, and drive to the Pokemon League and force the Elite Four to fight him.

But as you can see, the principal would probably yell him for ditching school.

The librarian, Janine, quickly shushed them, startling the boys who had seen the woman pop out of nowhere.

"I swear, she's a ninja!" Green whisper-shouted.

"Actually, her father is Koga, who is part of the Elite Four and is also a legitimate ninja, so Janine is a real ninja. She learned from her father." Red preached.

Green looked at him. "How the hell do you know that?"

Red shrugged. "Um, I really want to go to the Pokémon League?" Green face-palmed. "Besides, Lance is my stepfather so I learn a lot."

Green did a double-take. "Wait—the Champion is your own stepfather, but you won't challenge him?!" Green was absolutely confused. "How come?!"

Red shrugged again. "Well, considering the fact that I'm basically their slave and that they have no respect for me, my chances of him actually battling me for real is very slim."

The brunet sighed in disbelief, and shook his head. "You know, I could just go over to your house and demand for him to battle with you."

The scarlet-eyed teen's irises lit up. "…you would do that for me?"

Green smiled. "Of course I would," He leaned in close to Red. "I really, really, really like you Red."

Said teen blushed at the close proximity of the gym leader, and looked away from Green's bright emerald eyes. "Thanks. No one's ever liked me before." Green frowned. "Why not?"

Red gestured to his eyes. "Red eyes apparently means demon in this school."

"What about Ruby?"

Red threw his hands up in the air. "Why does everyone say that?!"

Janine appeared again. "Shush!"

Red sheepishly smiled and turned back to Green. "Well, I'll come over to your house sometimes, and we can battle sometimes, that cool?" Green suggested while making sure to avoid the eyes of the ninja librarian. Red smiled. "Sure, why not?"

A creeping pair of blue eyes glittered with utter hate as they watched the duo talking it up. "Soon Green, you'll be mine."

* * *

Sooooo

I don't know if I'll be able to update in a while since its almost summer, so I'll be going somewhere for vacation. And where I'm going, there's no Internet where I'm staying, so don't expect another chapter until a month passes :|

Don't kill me. Please.

I will work on the next chapter throughout the vacation, so I will NOT abandon this fic. Never!

Please review, favorite, and follow~ They'll keep me going with this story!

See you in…a month?


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back~! From my vacation! I missed you guys so much and I felt so bad for just abandoning you guys like that. So, here's a chapter for you all! I'll get straight back to work! :)_

_LOOK AT ALL THESE LOVELY REVIEWS! I know it isn't that much compared to some authors but im thankful for eeeevery review! I'm not dead don't worry~_

_By the way, if you guys have a movie in mind that I could write based off on, that would be great! You can also tell me which pairing you'd like me to write it about! Just either put it in the reviews, or message me!_

_Slight cursing in this chapter and slight angst. Oh noes!_

_On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Pokémon, I'm just simply mashing them together._

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Past Friends**

"So, come here often?" Gold joked.

Gold had just found Silver in the cafeteria and started up a conversation. Silver was keeping a straight face, but you could clearly see that he was trying very hard not to break in smiles and be all fluffy around the golden eyed boy.

"I don't know, do you?" Silver smartly replied back.

Gold laughed and casually plopped down in the seat next to the redhead.

Despite his terrible pick-up line, the raven haired boy was still blushing faintly.

"So…" Gold trailed off. "How do you think Red and Green are holding up?"

Silver snorted. "The two lovebirds are probably off on their honeymoon. Green didn't talk to me in a few days, that bastard." Silver muttered under his breath, a bit jealous that his best friend was ignoring him.

"Same here," Gold sympathized with the silver eyed boy, "Red hasn't called in a while. And he always makes sure to call!" Gold ranted, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

Silver chuckled at the sight. "Cute."

Gold turned bright red at the comment. "Thanks…?" He murmured.

Silver realized what he just said and also turned a light shade of pink. "But those two sure are happy, yeah?" He hurriedly tried to change the topic.

Much to the silver eyed boy's relief, Gold brightens up immediately. "Yeah. Even though Red is mean for not calling me, he seems a lot more happy after he found Green. They get along really well."

"It's like they already knew each other before this encounter." Silver observed.

The other boy thought for a while. "Red did tell me about an old childhood friend before we met. Apparently those two were inseparable."

This gained Silver's interest. "Go on."

"He didn't tell me much, but Red's friend was like his brother that he never had. He said that they both understood each other perfectly, and even though they had arguments from time to time, they would always make up by the next day." Gold frowned. "And then his friend moved away, apparently."

"Strange." Silver muttered. "Green told me about a best friend when he was young too. He described him as quiet but he could always understand the emotions in his bright eyes. Speaking of eyes, Green said that his eyes were unique. He had never seen anything like them."

Gold tipped his head to one side. "What color?"

"Something very memorable, something that would never go away from your memories. Green said that everyone was scared to get close to him because his eyes were like demons." Silver mused.

Gold suddenly stood up, slamming his palm on the table. "I got it!" He shouted, then clutched his now red hand in pain. "Ow…"

"Idiot." Despite the insult, Silver was faintly smiling at the sight of the childish boy. "Got what?" He asked.

"I know who Green's old friend is." Silver rose an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"Yup." Gold took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "It's Ruby!"

Silver nearly fell out of his chair.

"R-Ruby?" He stuttered. _Seriously?_ He thought. _It's obviously Red though…_

Gold nodded. "But of course! You said that his friend's eyes were bright and unforgettable, right? And that everyone was scared of him? Ruby perfectly fits that role!"

Silver was trying really hard not to slam his head on the table in disbelief. "How so?"

"When I first met him, my first impression was that his eyes were really bright and definitely unforgettable," Gold started. "Also, this other time when I accidentally got milk all over his clothes and he practically beat the living shit out of me like Sapphire would. She was pretty proud..." Gold mentioned off-handedly, rubbing his arm in remembrance of the painful memory. "Everyone was scared shitless and now they pretty much treat him like a god."

Yup, Silver was trying really hard not to slam his head on the table repeatedly until his face had a few bruises.

"Let's go ask him then, shall we?" Silver suggested, already standing up.

"Sure! I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know his childhood friend was actually Green!" Gold cheerfully responded.

_Oh he'll be thrilled alright,_ Silver thought.

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

Boy was he thrilled.

Apparently, Ruby's idea of being thrilled was to punch Gold in the nose, try to kick Silver in the balls (which he skillfully dodged) and call them, "idiotic weird bitches," and then storm off with Sapphire in tow, screeching about how he hated his dad for sending him to this dumb-ass school.

Overall, Silver thought it was pretty entertaining, while Gold just brushed it off as one of Ruby's bitch-fits and that they were probably wrong.

"It's kinda obvious Green's childhood friend is Red." Silver informed his so called partner in crime by Gold.

"Really? How so?"

The gym leader's best friend sighed inwardly. "First of all, you said that Red had a childhood friend also when Green had one too when he was in Pallet Town. Coincidence? I think not. And second of all, you just saw how Ruby acted. I think that's pretty clear that he's not involved. Third of all…yeah that's pretty much it." Silver shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh." Gold smiled sheepishly. "Next time, remind me to leave the detective work to you."

"No problem." A loud ring interrupted their little lovey-dovey session, coming from their PokéGears. Gold and Silver both pulled out their cellular devices to see a message.

"'Look at the TV screens in the hallways.'" Gold read out loud. He scrunched his nose up in confusion. "It doesn't say who it's from."

Then, at that exact moment, the screens flickered to life, showing a small child with red eyes and jet-black hair.

_"Hi, I'm Red. And I would like to dedicate this video to Green—"_ The video went on, but couldn't be heard over the snickering and laughter of the students.

Silver's eyes widened and so did Gold's.

"This proves that I really should leave detective problems to you." Gold stated, before Silver grabbed his hand.

"We have to get to Red and Green. Now."

(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)

_"Hi, I'm Red. And I would like to dedicate this video to Green—"_

Red's eyes widened. He looked around as the video went on. He was vaguely aware that people were chuckling at the horrible (and embarrassing) film.

His eyes found a certain brunette with blue irises, swimming with amusement. Blue sneered, obviously proud of her handiwork.

"Do you like the video, Red? I worked very hard to show it to everyone." Blue said, her voice oozing fake sweetness.

"You…" Red choked. "How did you even—!"

He was cut off when a voice called out, "Hey look! It's the devil fanboy of Green!"

"Man, I feel do bad for that gym leader."

"Having a devil for a fan…I hear ya."

Red looked around him to see a crowd forming, all jeering at him and laughing at the horrible video.

Red could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Why him? Why did he have to go through all this suffering?

I wish Green was here…

"Wait a second! Why are you all picking on him!" A familiar voice, as if answering Red's pleas, rang out as a certain gym leader pushed his way through the crowd.

"He's a devil. You can't blame us for stating the truth." Whitney piped up, giggling and twirling her pink hair in a flirtatious way.

"I know Red. And he's not a devil." Green said, anger seeping into his voice. "If any of you got to know Red, you'll know that he's kind, sweet, fun, and just plain awesome to be around! I highly doubt that any of you jackasses are even one-tenth of the person he is!" Green said all of this while staring at Red with affection glowing in his emerald eyes.

"So you all should just shut the _fuck_ up!"

A dead silence fell over the crowd as they stared wide eyed at the furious brunet. No one had ever heard him raise his voice or curse like that. Well, except Silver.

Red blushed a deep crimson at the small speech. Blue was staring at the two in disgust. (Mostly towards Red of course.) Misty and Lorelei, as usual, were clueless on what was happening. Gold and Silver, who had just arrived, gaped at the scene before smiling.

Silver looked at his best friend with a proud expression. _Good job Green. You finally realized the truth, huh?_

_I should do it too..._ He turned to Gold, who was blissfully unaware about what was going on around him and was just hooting in excitement.

Silver chuckled, and turned away. _Another time._

The crowd slowly faded away after the hype was gone and the video stopped playing. Green went over to Red. "Are you okay?"

Red glanced up at Green, with a small smile. "Thank you Green. For standing up for me."

Green blushed slightly, and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Oh that? That was nothing. I was just telling the truth."

"But about that video," Green changed the subject hurriedly. "Were you seriously a fan of mine?"

"Actually, I really don't know." Red admitted. "That video was made a long time ago, and I don't think I remember what my intentions were for this video."

"Although…" Green perked up as he heard Red's thoughtful tone. "I did have a good friend when I was around that age. Maybe it was for him."

"I had a friend like that too!" Green exclaimed. "He had bright eyes, that's all I remember." He glanced at Red.

"In fact, his eyes were like yours." Red's eyes widened.

"Then…is it you?" Red asked carefully. "Did you catch a Pichu when you were younger?"

Green nodded frantically. "Yes! It was a favor for someone. It was my best friend. He really wanted to have a Pokémon, but he couldn't catch one, so since my grandpa gave me an Eevee, I used her to catch Pichu."

"That's what happened to me." Red quietly admitted. "My best friend had an Eevee that his professor grandpa gave and caught the Pichu with a…Great Ball, right?"

"How did you know?" Green gaped. "That's what I caught the Pichu with, I remember!"

"Then…" Red looked at Green with excited eyes. "You're my childhood friend?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Because I feel like it. You'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter~ It took Green a long time to figure this out, huh? I made the characters really forgetful, haha. Sorry for short chapter. The writer's block is affecting me~~~~~!_

_I took more than a month to update because, apparently, my mother thinks its necessary to go to Los Angeles for a family vacation for some "bonding time." Sorry :(_

_Please review, favorite, and follow! They make me feel so loved~_


End file.
